Prince Quartet
Prince Quartet is the Prince in Music♪ Precure! ''He is the prince who rules the Angel Land with his Family, he rule his part of kingdom with happiness, but sometimes strict and cold as well, he always learn to make everyone happy, because in his sight, he never watched by his parents except for his sister. His alter ego is '''Cure Terre' . Appearance Prince Quartet has wood brown short hair with a long strand sided to left, he also wears a royal crown. His eyes are dark blue. He wears a royal prince outifit with a pocket on the shirt and a pair of black royal boots. As Cure Terre, his eye color change from dark blue to aqua, his eye color also change drastically from wood brown to blonde with the style is random thick spikes and a golden wing on the left side downward, a golden crown, a string choker on his neck and black and gold colored boots. He has long black tuxedo-like prince outfit with white lines, he also wears a white belt with a golden star shaped crystal at the belt middle, his Element Box attached on his chest. Personality He is the Prince of Angel Land, she is a happy person but sometimes strict and cold as well, he wants to get watched by his parents, but, his parents always spoil his sister more than him, but, even if he doesn't get spoiled, he is understand why due to his sister is younger than him, his sister always beside him everywhere, the person who watched him the most is his sister, she always share her things with her brother, even that he doesn't get watched by his parents much, he still love his parents, he blessed with the power of Artemis called "The Sun Sword". History Angel Land's Peace When Angel Land still in peace, he and his sister always together all the time, they very happy and laugh together, their parents watched them and they smile. Angel Land's Ruined When Angel Land got attacked by Minorta's invasion, he help his family to fight the enemy, his sister put the most effort into the battle, and he helps his sister by becoming her backup and protection, but, he hurt badly when Minorta attack him and he can't block it with his power, Cure Music heal him, after the fight, he try to heal his sister with everyone, and it worked, he still love his sister with all of his heart. Become a Precure When the first final battle come, the Angel Land has infected by dark power of Minorta, Minorta come to Angel Land and crush it just in one touch, when Minorta wants to attack Prince Quartet's mother, father and Artemis, he and his sister cast a royal barrier, but, when the barrier's gonna shatter, their feelings rises and their chest shine, revealing Prince Quartet's transformation device and item, Element Box and Prince Clappé, then, their identity is revealed to be Precure, then, they transform and fight Minorta to end the evil once and for all. Angel Land's Restore When all Music Key is gathered, his father use his power to restore Angel Land like the old one, he is very happy and he spreading his happiness power to all citizens for everyone can be happy and in love again. His parents also already realize that he doesn't watched much, and from that day, his parents watch him just like his sister. Relationships Queen Melody - He seemed doesn't get to close to his mother, but, his sister try to convience their parents to watch her brother more. King Symphony - He much more closer to his father than his mother, but, even that it so, his father doesn't watch him to much. Princess Rhythm - His sister is the closest family member to himself, he always admire his sister with her strong personality and tough as well, though she is still younger than him, he love his sister more than anything. Precure Cure Terre "The Element of Earth! Cure Terre!" "地球の元素！キュアテレ！" "Chikyū no Genso! Kyua Tere!" Cure Terre ' is Prince Quartet's Alter Ego. He represents Element Power. Transformation 'Cure Terre Prince Quartet needs his sister, Princess Rhythm to undergo his transformation, he use the device Element Box and item Prince Clappé and with the incantation "Precure: Royal Connect!". Attacks 'Purification Attacks' Water Shower Water Shower is one of the Cure Terre's main purification attack with the items "Ocean Stick" and Element Clappé, with the incantation''' "The Power of Ocean! Precure: Water Shower!"' . '''Ground Blast' Ground Blast is one of the Cure Terre's main purification attack with the items "Ground Rod" and Element Clappé, with the incantation "Shatter The Earth! Precure: Ground Blast!" . Fire Wave Fire Wave is one of the Cure Terre's main purification attack with the items "Flame Torch" and Element Clappé, with the incantation "Flame of the World! Precure: Fire Wave!" . Blizzard Storm Blizzard Storm is one of the Cure Terre's main purification attack with the items "Freezing Fleuret" and Element Clappé, with the incantation "The Frozen Life! Precure: Blizzard Storm!" . Windy Cleave Windy Cleave is one of the Cure Terre's main purification attack with the items "Whirlwind Bracelet" and Element Clappé, with the incantation "The Strong Blade! Precure: Windy Cleave!" ''' . '''Electric Strike Electric Strike is one of the Cure Terre's main purification attack with the items "Lightning Arrow" and Element Clappé, with the incantation "The Shocking Element! Precure: Electric Strike!" . Element Explosion Element Explosion is Cure Terre's main finisher attack with the items called "Element Sword" and Earth Clappé which he get when his feeling's rises and the items came out. 'Defensive Attacks' Element Aegis Element Aegis is Cure Terre's main defensive attack without any attack items, with the incantation "The Protection of Earth! Element Aegis!" . Royal Shield Royal Shield is combination defensive attack which he use with Cure Starlight without any attack items, with the incantation "Protect the one that you Love! Precure: Royal Shield!" . 'Supportive Attacks' Element Charge ' . Cure Terre grab his hands and charge it with element power, the power that he use is more than one, he can use the power of water, ground, fire, ice, wind and lightning for the power in his hand, then, he attack the enemy like normally, but this time, with the charged element energy in his hands. '''Royal Shoot ' . Cure Terre put his hands before him and a flash of light came out become a circle, then, he hug himself hardly and he release his hands hardly and the circle flashing a white and black energy balls, sometimes the white and black energy balls can combined into one big white and black energy ball. '''Tapping Attack . Cure Terre needs Cure Starlight to do this attack, they clap their hands sided and their hands stay in the position, then, a light ball fastly came out and they tap their clapped hands to the enemy with their palms and the enemy pressed down and fall. Items and Devices *'Element Box ' - Prince Quartet use this device to transform into Precure, used along with Prince Clappé. *'Cure Clappé' - Prince Quartet use this items for many available use, the Clappé that he use is: **'Cure ClappéPrince Clappé ' - Prince Quartet use this item to transform into Precure which he use with his box. **'Element Clappé ' - Cure Terre use this item to activate his Element Sword that can change into many various weapons and can do many various attacks. **'Earth Clappé ' - Cure Terre use this item to activate his Element Sword to do his attack "Element Explosion". *'Element Sword' - Cure Terre use this weapon to do his attack "Element Explosion" which he activate with Earth Clappé, this item also can transform into many various weapons: **'Ocean Stick' - Cure Terre use this weapon to do his attack "Water Shower" which he activate with Element Clappé. **'Ground Rod ' - Cure Terre use this weapon to do his attack "Ground Blast" which he activate with Element Clappé. **'Flame Torch ' - Cure Terre use this weapon to do his attack "Fire Wave" which he activate with Element Clappé. **'Freezing Fleuret ' - Cure Terre use this weapon to do his attack "Blizzard Storm" which he activate with Element Clappé. **'Whirlwind Bracelet ' - Cure Terre use this weapon to do his attack "Windy Cleave" which he activate with Element Clappé. **'Lightning Arrow ' - Cure Terre use this weapon to do his attack "Electric Strike" which he activate with Element Clappé. Catchphrase *As the Prince of this Sacred Land! I will protect this Kingdom with the Power of Earth! . Etymology Quartet is the harmony technique in music that involve four instrument player play together in harmony. Category:Stubs Category:Minor Characters Category:Precures Category:Music♪ Precure! Category:Music♪ Precure! Characters Category:Music♪ Precure! Minor Characters Category:Music♪ Precure! Cures